


This Isn't Chicago, Dean

by Boudica176



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Oblivious Sam Winchester, Reunions, Sam Winchester is Not Amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boudica176/pseuds/Boudica176
Summary: Dean Winchester, brother extraordinaire, surprises a Sam who's been too focused on the upcoming case to really listen.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56
Collections: Profound Bond Gift Exchange: Reunion





	This Isn't Chicago, Dean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrhd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrhd/gifts).



It became apparent early into the drive that Dean was, in fact, over eager for the trip. Sam knows he insisted that Dean didn’t need to come with him on this work trip, but had accepted Dean’s presence glady when the company had insisted that he drive to follow the COVID-19 protocols. At least with two drivers, the agony of twelve hours driving daily was mitigated. 

Dean, however, seemed to get more cheerful the longer they drove. Singing at the top of his lungs, enthusiastically chatting through traffic, body moving in coiled...chair dancing, almost? Sam wondered what was so great about Chicago that Dean would look forward to that he couldn’t share with Sam. 

Sam was grateful, really, that Dean had supported him through law school and getting his career going as a lawyer championing human rights across the country. Traveling often with Dean by his side, the best paralegal and quasi-assistant he could want. Without Dean’s support, without his brother digging in to help him in those first years after Jessica died, he wasn’t sure where he would have drifted, but Sam does doubt that it would have been anywhere good. 

“Hey, Sammy, you up for driving into Chicago yourself?” Dean’s question snapped Sam out of his introspective musing, surprising in its implications. 

“Yeah, I can take the wheel, you okay?” Sam responded, concerned by Dean’s atypical request.

“I’m fine, Sammy. We’re coming up on Pontiac, so you’ll have to drive yourself once this episode of Driving Miss Daisy is over.” 

“Pontiac? Is that where you were going to hole up while I do the initial findings and pick up discovery?”

Dean glanced over at him, eyebrow up. “Yeah, remember? Since I’m not technically working right now, I’m just coming out for fun. Did you secretly hope I was going to work for free?”

“No, no, I just had hoped Charlie would have squirreled some funding out of somewhere so we could take you off furlough for this! Besides, who actively wants to spend time in Illinois for fun...outside of Chicago?”

Sam’s question was met by Dean’s face doing an interesting contortion, and the sound of the blinker signaling a left turn into a Gas ‘n Sip. 

“Well, I do plan on having fun and relaxing. So, you go on to Chicago, and I’ll hang out here, and then you call me when either you’re ready to head home or when/if Charlie scurries up some funding, okay?”

“Well, what about transportation? If I’m taking the car-”

“I won’t need a car, Sam. Pontiac isn’t exactly huge, plus, this isn’t my first trip.” Dean’s interruption timed perfectly with Dean’s slide into a parking spot and Sam watched Dean hastily get out of the vehicle and put on his mask. Was this eagerness, or avoidance? Sam got up to pursue his line of inquiry as Dean moved towards the gas station’s convenience center.

Sam managed to grab the door as it was falling shut behind Dean, the bell not even done ringing, and heard his brother’s voice call out a greeting.

“Hey, Nora, is Cas here?” 

What? Cas? Nora? Since when was Dean on a first name basis with gas station employees in Illinois? Sam had to shake his head a bit, feeling like part of his brother’s world he has never seen clearly was being revealed.

“Sure is, sugar. He’s been on tenterhooks all day! He’s going to be so glad to see you. Let me go get him from the back.” “Nora” responded, and turned to go into the room labeled “Authorized Personnel Only”.

“Dean, who’s Cas? Who’s Nora?” Sam asked from his position behind Dean, curiosity eating him up. Dean side-eyed him hard.

“Sam, you know about Cas. Eileen and you regularly ask me how Cas is! Why else did you think I was so eager to drive your gargantuan self across the country?”

“But...doesn’t Cassie live-”

“Cassie?” Dean cut him off, confused. “Castiel. I haven’t talked to Cassie in, god, years. You thought I was messaging Cassie all this time?”

“Well, yeah…” Sam trailed off, as Nora and a new man appeared from the door Nora had left through earlier. 

“Well, Cas, looks like your sweetheart finally got here. Why don’t you just take off for the day?”

“Thanks, Nora, your consideration is always appreciated.” The new guy, this Cas, rumbled in response.

Even as the implications of Nora’s casual statement began to sink in, he watched his brother make eye contact with Cas, and begin to smile. Except the eye contact kept going, and going, and Sam was beginning to shift side to side awkwardly as seconds definitely surpassed the minute mark. 

Finally, he hit his limit. “Hey, Dean, why don’t you introduce me to your sweetheart? Then I’ll get back on the road, and leave you two to it.”

It was like interrupting a private meeting; Dean and Cas looked up from their intense, and Sam regretted so many life choices here, eyefucking, and looked towards him, and holy shit, was Dean blushing? 

Dean cleared his throat and started speaking. “Sammy, this is Castiel. Cas, this is Sam, my brother.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sam. Dean has told me so much about you. I hope we can get to know each other better while you’re in town.”

“Same, Cas, or, actually, do you prefer Castiel? I know my brother has an unfortunate tendency of finding a nickname and letting it stick.”

“Cas is fine. I’ve become more comfortable with it.”

“Great. Well, I should probably get back on the road, but maybe we could meet up for dinner before we head back to California? If we can find a place with distanced seating?”

“I’d enjoy that greatly. Perhaps dinner at my place, at the very least.”

“Sounds good.” Sam waved, once again feeling out of place as Dean and Cas resumed their intense eye contact. Sam turned to walk out to the car, and his movement must have signaled Cas and Dean, because they too started towards the door.

Sam grabbed Dean’s forearm once they got outside. “Don’t think I don’t have a thousand questions, but I’m going to wait for now. Call me if you need anything. I’ll only be an hour or two away.”

“Yeah, Sammy, I got this. Cas is great. But I’ll call if I need anything, promise.”

“Great. Bye, jerk.”

“Safe drive, bitch. Text me when you get in.”

Sam just nodded, and turned away as Cas finally joined them out of the store. “Bye, Cas!”

Even as he got comfortable in the driver’s seat, he watched Dean and Cas get into an older beat up car in the corner of the lot. He could see Dean lean over the center console, and Cas’s dark head join his in a passionate kiss. What a story he’d have for Eileen tonight!

_The end_

**Author's Note:**

> https://discord.gg/profoundbond
> 
> Come hang with other Destiel fans for a good time! (18+ server)


End file.
